The research objectives of this grant are to discover the etiology of hyperoxaluria and recurrent renal calculi in patients with intestinal malabsorption; to establish an effective mode of therapy which will prevent formation of kidney stones in these patients; to determine the mechanisms by which bile salts are sulfated; to investigate the physiological significance of bile salt sulfation in normal individuals, and to determine whether alterations in this process play a role in the pathogenesis of human liver disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Earnest, D.L., Williams, H.E., and Admirand, W.H.: Treatment of enteric hyperoxaluria with calcium and medium chain triglyceride (MCT). Clin. Res. 23:130A, Feb. 1975. Earnest, D.L., Williams, H.E., and Admirand, W.H.: A physicochemical basis for treatment of enteric hyperoxaluria. Clin. Res. 23: 439A, 1975.